Starkspangledbanner Challenge
by Cognacgirl
Summary: I recently found a blog I fell in love with it has 100 Head cannons and my challenge for the summer is to complete all of them. This is my Muse. Please enjoy!
1. Infomercials

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS(though I wish I did) OR THE SHAKE WEIGHT OR SONIC BLADE THEY ALL BELONG TO OTHER MUCH SMARTER PEOPLE.**

****I will try to put the Head Cannon Before every story. Here is the first one:

_#1_

_It all really starts one night when Bruce, Steve, and Tony are all unable to sleep, and end up sitting in the TV room all night mocking late-night infomercials. It's the first sign they have that the three of them might all be more alike than not. Later, when they're together, nightmares get chased away with cuddles, but sometimes they still end up out in the TV room, because it's a bit of a tradition now._

* * *

Tony walked into a dark kitchen hoping to find something to calm his nerves after the dream he just had. He hope for a bottle of brandy or scotch but settles for some of Bruce's foreign tea. He puts the kettle on the stove when he hears another person walk into the kitchen. "Oh I didn't expect anyone else to be up." Steves explained as he rubbed his head.

"Couldn't sleep?" Tony asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah something like that" was his only answer.

"Well I am making some of Bruce's weird tea because I couldn't find the alcohol. You want some?" He pulled out two cups not waiting for a response.

"Make it three Tony," called Bruce from the door. He rubbed his eyes adjusting to the light. Bruce walks further into the kitchen to grab a pop tart out of the cupboard.

"I don't understand how you can eat those cardboard things," Tony shrunk away from the shiny wrapper that was thrown his way.

"I'm sorry not all of us have million dollar taste buds," Bruce snarked back after breaking a piece off for Steve. He took the broken piece and nibbled at the "crust", it was his favorite, Smores.

"They are not million dollar taste buds they are just.. refined," he joked back the glint in his eyes making up for any malic perceived in his statements. He placed the two cups of tea in front of his... friends. He could say that now. "So what brings this lovely bunch of misfits to the kitchen at," looks at the clock, "3 in the morning?"

Bruce simply looked at him sighed and responded "Oh you know the usual." He looked to the Captain expecting an answer like his.

"Another nightmare. Third this week. They are getting worse as the winter sets in," Steve sighed out between sips of his tea.

"Well I don't particularly see the point in a restless sleep. Let go see what's on the television," Tony tried to sound optimistic but knowing his own reasons for being in that kitchen were not far from the other supers made it mark.

"What is going to be on this early?" Bruce questioned but still followed.

"Reruns" Steve responded without a backward glance.

They all place themselves with an appropriate distance between them as Tony ask JARVIS to turn on the television and put the remote on the phone he had in his pocket. Tony turned and looked at his fellow supers. They were sad and he could tell so he placed himself in between the two. The distance was much more appropriate to Tony. He placed his arms on the back of the sofa surrounding both of his friends. "So what do you want to watch?" he began to flip through the channels.

Bruce settled in to the body next to him, he was far more used to the way Tony acted, and replied "Doesn't matter to me as long as it is not the news." He looked to Steve for a more concrete decision.

Steve felt awkward. He usually did when it came to Tony but when he looked to Bruce he felt surprisingly more comfortable. "I have no opinion either way we go," he settled into the couch and allowed Tony's skin to touch his neck.

Tony sighed in relief as he felt Steve finally relax. He just wanted them comfortable and he needed to know they were okay. He always felt better at being able to touch the people he is afraid of losing. "Why don't we just pick a channel and see where it lead us?" he looked to his companions. "JARVIS random channel please." What popped up was not exactly what he was expecting.

"This is not a workout this is a revolution" The camera brings a close up to a very muscular arm.

"Steve I didn't know you did comercial?!" Tony slapped him on the back a glare is all he got in return.

"This is Shake Weight for men and it's going to kick your butt," the announcers voice dropped with each syllable.

"What is he doing?" Bruce leans forward to inspect the commercial.

"It doesn't look like much. Maybe a dumbbell." Steve answers also leaning forward to inspect the device.

"In just six minutes Guaranteed." The male model that was working with the weight had started to produce some sound that normally come from a bedroom.

"He sures sounds like he is getting a workout," Tony says sarcastically imitating a few of his sounds.

"Ordinary weights isolate one muscle in one direction. But shake weight harness the power of dynamic inertia. To totally redefine strength training." Some of the model movement are slightly suggestive and this of course encouraged Tony's perverted mind.

"What is he doing with that? It looks like he is giving someone a hand job!" Bruce almost raised his voice at the television.

"It's Dynamic Inertia Bruce." Tony whispered moving his hand in a suggestive manner.

"Tony, stop that" Steve shot a well placed glare but this didn't stop Tony from seeing the pink creeping up his face.

"Steve are you blushing?" Tony leaned over to see his face.

"This is a very suggestive commercial how am I not suppose to blush. You are not helping any" Steve turned away slightly

"You know they did an awful lot of research for this" Bruce piped up from the sideline still slightly listening to the commercial.

Tony turned back to Bruce and started to talk about what kind of experiments they could have used. Steve turned back into Tony as another commercial began about ruining your food by trying to cut it. They again began to discuss the stupidity of the "SONIC BLADE" both Tony and Bruce asked about how he cut his sandwiches and if they were ever ruined by knives. They continued to watch the infomercial until the sun came up. All the three eventually fell asleep. Steve turned away from Tony but was still touching while Bruce snuggled into Tony's arm. That's how it started. Using the stupidity of other to comfort the stupidity of themselves. Many night did the trio collect on the couch to watch infomercial in the dead of night even after they shared a bed.


	2. Love on a Movie Night

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR PETER PAN **

Stark Spangled Banner Headcanon #2

_Tony realized how much he loved both of them after seeing Steve holding Bruce in his lap, both of them asleep._

* * *

Sex was great. It always was but with them it was better. They made it better. Bruces calm voice in his ear or Steve's slip in his no bad word policy. The way both of their hands would meld together to where he was unable to tell the difference between the two. The way they said his name in climax. It was wonderful.

Their relationship wasn't all sex of course, the conversations they had could go on for hours and they would never notice. Sometimes they would sit in complete silence, Bruce reading and Steve drawing, and be in a state of bliss. They had dates, and romantic walks in the park. Best of all he loved movie night.

"What are we watching tonight, Tony? It is your turn to pick right?" Bruce asks from across the room. He was at the popcorn maker. Bruce could always make the BEST popcorn with just enough butter and salt and every single kernel is popped to perfection.

"Umm I have no idea. Should we go with another Disney film?" Tony hopes that they say yes. Though he would never admit it to a soul he loves Disney films. Maybe we can watch Peter Pan. He looks to Steve already sitting down on the couch.

Steve gives him his dreamboat smile and says "Anything you want tonight Tony," He grabs his usual pillow and places it behind his head. The smile had made Tony's not so real heart thump a little louder but it has always done that with Steve.

"Peter Pan it is," Tony places the drink on the large coffee table they often put their feet on. His ONE tumbler of alcohol next to Bruce's tea and Steve's rootbeer. They finally got him to cut down on his drinking it was a hard road but it happened. Tony took the seat next to Steve placing his arm around the super hero. "JARVIS would you start Peter Pan and dim the lights 75%"

"Yes Sir." The screen instantly pops to live the usual Disney Start up. Bruce walks toward the couch munching on the popcorn. He takes a seat next Steve as well.

"What do I have cooties now?" Tony asks across Steve's chest.

"No you just looked pretty comfortable cuddled up to him so I thought I'd see how comfy he is." Bruce places the popcorn bowl on Steve's lap allowing all three access.

"Fair enough. He is pretty comfy" Tony responds with a mouth full of perfect popcorn.

"Shh" Steve puts a finger up to his lips "The movie is starting" He grabs a small handful of popcorn and pops them individually into his mouth

As the movie starts Tony watches his two lovers, he could tell they had never seen it before. The popcorn was gone before Wendy even got to Neverland. He watches them as the curl up to himself and each other. Their eyes start to become heavy after Tinkerbell escapes from Hooks ship and before the movie is over Bruce and Steve are asleep.

Tony turns the tv off and the lights all the way down. He watches them in the light of his arc reactor. He brings his hand up to get the hair out of Bruce's face and as he drags his hand down the doctor lean into the touch. "Tony" Bruce whispers as the hand leaves his face. Tony's hand continues to trail down to Steve's hand. Steve grabs his hand and starts to rub small circles with his thumb. Tony sighs and think to himself I love these two, I don't think make it without them. He grabs the pillow at the end of the couch and curls up to his two lover.


	3. In the Middle

**I do not own the Avengers**

_#3_

_Bruce sleeps between the other two._

AN- I am looking for a beta to look over my stories for mistakes if any one would like to volunteer please contact me!

* * *

Sleeping is a hit and miss with them. If they actually ever fall asleep at the same time it is only after sex. Tony made sure his bed was big enough for all three of them but there were some nights that the confines of their own room were what they needed. Tony and Bruce almost always went to bed together hanging on to each other as they drifted off. Steve would come in and slip behind Bruce enveloping him in a double sided hug. Those were the best nights for Bruce. His head in the crook of Tony's neck and Steve's chin placed above his head. The three of them blending together. Bruce always slept better on those nights.

The three constant residents of Stark Tower walked into the entertainment room after being dropped off by S.H.I.E.L.D. Some evil scientist tried to summon the power of the aliens that attacked New York. Of course the Avengers were called in. It was a long day for all. Steve was knocked out for over an hour by the scrap metal that flew off the Scientists machines, they hadn't thought it was possible to knock the Captain out. Tony as much help as he tried to be froze up when he came too close to the portal. Bruce had transformed into the Hulk three times that day alone. It was a long day.

"Anybody want a drink? Cause I want a drink," Tony walked over to the small bar put over to the side.

"When do you not want a drink?" Steve mumble under his breath as he slid the hood off of his head. Tony just looked over with sad eyes.

"I think I will take one Tony," Bruce barely whispered out. Steve looked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Might as well make it two," Steve decided that after the day he had he deserved this. He slid his hand up Bruce's arm to tow him over the the bar. Bruce stumbled on his way over but is pushed up against the bar with a strong Captain America behind him.

"I don't know how much more of this alien stuff I can handle," Tony grated out pouring his lovers their drinks. Bruce grabbed his hand to stop the amount of alcohol put in his glass.

"We'll make it I'm sure" Steve's confidence surprised both of the other superheros. Steve knocked back and his drink and grimaced "What is that?"

"Some 1934 Cognac. It was a pretty penny but thought it might remind you of your time" Tony said behind his glass.

"I'm pretty sure I never drank anything like that." he set the glass back down in front of the bottle asking for another glass. even with Bruce still nursing his first glass.

"Are you sure you want another one?" Tony said already on his second.

"Can't get drunk. I tried it doesn't work so yes I would like another one" Steve had started to strip out of his uniform tired of the tight fabric. "Could you help me?" he looked to bruce but it was Tony's hands that went to his neck.

"You okay Cap?" Tony said after running his hands down the others arms.

"Not really but I don't want to talk about it just yet." Steve stated honestly. He pulled of the top part of his uniform. Tony left his side only to grab the extra clothes he always packs in his bag. "Thank you" he pulled the shirt over his head and slid the rest of the uniform off. In the back of his mind he knew this was a bad idea but he knew neither partner was in the mood for a round tonight and immediately threw on his pants.

Tony was back at the bar pouring the second round of drinks. Steve walked over and knocked back the second glass. He sat the glass down and wrapped his arms around Bruce who had been very quiet the entire day. He whispered into Bruce's ear "Let's go to bed sweetheart" he kissed his neck.

Tony finished his drink and walked around to the same side as his two lovers. He stood beside Steve and Bruce grabbed both of their hands and pulled "Time for sleep" Bruce looked at his have finished drink and sighed.

"You guys go ahead I'm gonna finish this drink and be right there okay?" He lied turned away from the people he loved to the drink in front of him. The arms around his body tightened.

"Oh no you don't no depressed Banner tonight," Tony said tossing the rest of the drink down the sink. He gave a look to Steve. Steve gathered Bruce in his arms and walked toward the elevator. Tony followed close behind and put the pass code for their floor.

The ride was short and the only sound was the slow breaths of all three passengers. Their "floor" was just as quiet as the inside of the elevator. The lights turned up as the walked in the entry room and proceeded to turn back down as the walked into Tony's room.

"Bruce? Sweetheart, we need to get you out of those clothes," Steve whispered in his ear as he laid him down on the bed. Tony started on the buttons of his shirt as Steve grabbed some sleep clothes for himself and Bruce. Tony drew the shirt of the almost unconscious man his hands grazed over the scars and bandages of this recent fight. Steve handed the shirt over and unbutton Bruces pants. After getting Bruce it was easy work for the others to change and move into a comfortable position.

"I love you two" said Bruce against his pillow and almost went unheard by his two lovers. Tony and Steve look at each other and smiled.

"We love you too, Bruce" said both Steve and Tony before enveloping Bruce in a hug from both sides. This was his favorite place to be between his two loves. He was safe. Thats all he ever wanted.


End file.
